After the Story end
by MiiruChan
Summary: so, this is after the tsubasa reservoir chronicle manga end, fai, kuro, syaoran, and mokona go on to the other world let's see the new adventure warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene so if you don't like don't read !
1. Chapter 1

i'm really happy, that someone give me advice on my fairy tail fanfic (Natsu in love)

thankyou **Sestivas** 3 i'm really sorry for the bad grammar i'm not good at grammar

yeah, i really think it is short too, because my fullmetal alchemist fanfic have 1660 words XD XD

* * *

okay.. now for the new fanfiction ~ this is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fanfic, hope you like it~

Kurogane : Miiru doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicle, and she woul neveeeer own it

Fai : enjoy the story ~!

Kurgane: btw,** spoiler alert!**

**warning, there may be some BL (yaoi or boys love) scene**

* * *

this story is after the manga ends, when fai, kurogane, syaoran, and mokona go to others world again

"so... where are we?" syaoran look around and then he realized

"huh! where are fai and kurogane?"

"we are here syaoran ~" fai said

"ooh, i think we got separated again"

"btw, where is Kurogane?"

"he go to the mall, searching for clother, food, ang others"

"so.. where are we?"

"welcome to the Azel Country"

"this country looks like hanshin republic"

"mokona feel something awkward going on in this country, like a weird energy flow"

"hmm.. yeah i feel some energy flow on the ground, ah btw, look that's kurogane"

"kurogane!" fai run to kurogane, at first he want to help kurogane, he try to get the groceries but

he tripped and falls on top of kurogane mokona and syaoran suddenly run to them and help them

"i'm sorry"

"ugh.. no problem" because kurogane don't want to hurt that fai, he sit first

*while sitting fai hug kurogane* "thankyou kuro-pii" fai said

"just don't hug me!" said kurogane with angry face

after a while

"so, do you sense it too kurogane, a weird energy flow on the ground"

"yes, a weird, super weird make me more cautious"

"let's search for it in the library, i will guide us"

in the library

"they say this country revealed 400 years ago, there are no people, or tribes in this country, and, huh?"

"whats wrong?"

"look, it seems there are some pages that had been removed, this is and- but in this page, is a land full of rich.. it's not connected.."

"yeah, let's search about it, i'm curious"

* * *

Miiru: so.. what's going on next? sorry for short chapter and bad grammar

Miiru : please wait for the next chapter, sorry about the BL scene too

Miiru: Review please! i need some advice :3


	2. Chapter 2 the lodge

Miiru : okay~ for the mext chapter! hope you like it!so the disclaimer is Mokona and syaoran!

Syaoran : Miiru is not own

Mokona : tsubasa chronicle, enjoy the story~

Syaoran : btw, **spoiler alert! **

Kurogane : **warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene**

fai : **so if you don't like don't read!**

* * *

"hmmm, the energy is not appears at night " say mokona

"yes, i can't feel it now"

"btw, i'm tired let's search a place so we can sleep"

"okay then.. what about that place?"

"aaa okay!"

in the odge

"so, this is my and mokona room, beside us is kurgane, and fai room okay?"

"gezsshhh why i must have a same room with him"

"but it's always like this right?"

"okay, let's go to sleep,!" fai grab kurogane's arm and pull kurogane to their room

mokona and syaoran see each other "i don't think this will be alright" say syaoran

the tomorrow morning

kurogane feel something beside him when he see it

"jezzhh why can he sleep beside me, in my bed, yesterday he sleep in his bed"

"hey hey! wake up!"

"mmm?''

"it's already morning, btw, why are you sleep in my bed"

"yeah, yesterday i'm scared, pfft (all lie) so i ask you if i can sleep in you bed, then you nodded"

"huh? i don't remember it"

"of course you wont it's all lie, ahhaahah"

"FAI!"

*knock* *knock* "what's wrong fai?"

"help me syaoran kuro-chan is going to kill me!"

"what?!" he broke the door

" just kidiing XD XD"

*sigh* "come one, let's search for breakfast!"

"okay~"

in the restaurant

"oops, sorry !" someone bump into syaoran

wait! it's chun yan!

"huh, my name is chun yan, but have we meet before?"

"nono, btw, i want to know about this country"

"okay"

* * *

Miiru : sorry for short chapter, i mus continue my other fanfic, so please wait for the next chapter

Miiru so what do you think about the country, just wait for it

Kurogane : please, don't make me pairing with fai

Miiru : NOO!


	3. Chapter 3 : the azel stone

Miiru : okaay~ thi is the next chapter~ btw, thankyou for all people who reads my fanfic, it made me so happy, and make me want to continue this fanfic

Miiru : the disclaimers will be chun yang and the warnings as usually kurogane and fai .. chun yang, kurogane, and fai if you please...

Chun Yang : Miiru doesn't own Tsubasa reservoir chronicles, btw , warning **spoiler alerts!**, okay thanks /bow*

Fai : **warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene**

Kurogane : **so if you don't like don't read ! enjoy the story**

* * *

"so this country is called azel country."

"yeah, we know that"

"in this country we have the source of energy so people can use electric, etc."

"what energy?"

"the source of the energy is a rock called azel"

"azel.. where it is?"

" it's in the underground museum, want me to guide you there?"

"okay"

"*whisper* it explain the story"

"*whisper*yeah, but, why in night we can't feel the energy?"

"*whisper*let's just follow her"

in the museum

"this is the azel stone"

"ugh.."

"what's wrong syaoran?"

"nothing, i just feel very sick"

"it's no good, let us just go to the lodge, and go to the museum tomorrow"

"yeah"

in the lodge

"here, sleep we will continue tomorrow"

"okay"

the night

"hey kuro-sama"

"yes?"

"you still not used to it right"

"what?"

"your hand"

"ooh, yeah, but i can use it more properly now"

"that's good to hear"

"thanks, but i'm lucky that you are not drinking my blood again"

"hahah, how if i want it? "

"you can drink it"

"no no, i'm just kidding, but i really want it can i suck your blood?"

"yes just drink all you want"

"thanks"

"btw, today is a weird day"

"yeah, in the morning... syaoran is very okay, but when he go into the museum, it's like when he is in celes"

"yeah true, tomorrow we can't let syaoran enter the area"

"yeah"

tomorrow

"fai, kurogane, can i go in?"

"yeah"

"what's wrong syaoran?"

"nothing, i hear your conversation last night today i will not cme to the museum"

"yeah, that's good to hear"

"mokona will stay here to with syaoran, that's okay?"

"of course, that's better white manjuu" said kurogane

"you cruel! you don't want mokona beside you"

"no"

they continue the conversation

in the museum

"so... this is the azel stone huh"

"yeah, i think this stone have misterious power"

"like, daark powers"

"yes true,hmm.. this stone is founded 600 years ago, it have misterious power"

"this stone is founded on the dessert ruins"

"tomorrow let's go to the dessert"

"yeah we have to tell it to mokona and syaoran"

* * *

Miiru : so what do you think about the next chapter? please wait for my updates

Miiru : sorry for short chapte, thankyou for reading~

Kurogane : hey why fai is drinking my blood, who allowed it you ! let me kill you

Miiru : no, syaoran help me!

-when the ruckus continue-

Fai : okay, see you next chapter, don't bother about them, bye~


	4. Chapter 4 : the ruins

Miiru : so this is chapter 4~ the disclaimer will be kamui and subaru, kamui, subaru (i'm starting to love them), if you please

Kamui : Miiru doesn't

subaru : own tsubasa chronicle

Kurogane : **warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene**

fai : **so if you don't like don't read! spoiler alert! **

syaoran : enjoy the story !

* * *

"so... announcement!"

"tomorrow we will go to the dessert, so prepare your self!"

"why the dessert?"

"today in the museum we found out about the stone"

"yeah, it's founded 600 years ago if i'm not wrong and it's founded in the dessert ruins"

"that stone have weird power"

"that's true, let's get some sleep, tomorrow we will go at morning"

"okay"

tomorrow morning

"hey, wake up,"

"mmm?"

"wake up, please"

"yeah okay" *yawnnn*

"btw, why are you always go to my bed, you have your own right!"

"because i like sleep in your bed"

"then you sleep here , and i sleep there."

"nooo!"

"well then,, let's get ready =="

/knock**knock "syaoran, mokona are you ready?"

"yes, *open the door* let's go"

"syaoran, have you fully recovered?"

"yes, thankyou for worrying"

"that's our kuro-sama"

"stop calling me kuro-sama=="

"well then let's go"

on the way

"hey you think we will find the ruins?"

"of course, i have the map, i steal it from the museum"

"fai -_-"

"well then, on this map, we will find ta palm tree "

"this is the palm tree"

after they follow the map

"hey look that's the ruins!"

"yeah we found it! let's get in"

"wait,, look there are 2 people on the entrance"

suddenly "hey 4 of you beside the rock come out"

"hey kamui, don't be so harsh"

"kamui! subaru!"

"long time not see!"

"heeey! fai, kurogane, syaoran, and mokona!"subaru said

"hey, subaru, kamui!"

"let's go in together"

"yeah, so you notice the weird energy in this country too?"

"yeah, so we decided to go this ruins, because in this ruins the energy feels so big"

"hmm, that's true"

"okay then, so i steal this map from the museum"

"so if we go to this way we will find the hall room,"

"let's go there and eat breakfast, i'm hungry"

"okay"

in the hall room

"well, it's not half bad"

"so then, let's eat"

"here, you want some kamui, subaru?"

"no thanks, we were not eating humans food"

"here kamui drink my blood" said subaru

"okay, you drink my blood too"

"yeah, so fai, you don't need kurogane's blood more?" (while drinking subaru's blood)

"hmm, how to say it, i hhave my eye back, but i lost one of my eye's magic power, so i still need his blood, but just if i really want it"

"that's not good, we want to see how you drink his blood"

"why you want to see it?"

"just curious" said subaru

"well then, i'm not really want it, but if you want to see it you can see it "

"vampires.."

"what do you say syaoran?"

"nothing,haahaha, it's nothing"

'i think i would lost my life with this three vampires' *sigh* think syaoran

"kuro-sama! come here"

"what's wrong?"

"can i suck your blood?"

"why, you really want it?"

"no... but yes"

"okay then, do what you want"

he start to suck kuro's blood from his neck"

"rare for you to drink it from my neck"

"let me picture it" said subaru

"eh, where do you get it?"

"from piffle country, it can take people image and save them"

"okay, done the photo is done!"

"look at how lustful your face when you drink my blood"

"i'm not lustful!"

"jezzzh, now finish? i want to go back to my food"

"yeah, finish"

"so you already see it, but ussually i suck it from his hand"

"but today are special ahahahah XD"

"it's fun talking with you fai"

"yeah it's funtalking with you too "

"so kamui, finished with my blood?"

"yes, now drink my blood"

"okay"

"btw,what do you think about this weird stone?"

"maybe some weird stone, who have weird energy"

"okay if you 3 vampires, already finished drinking blood, we will go"

"no, i'm not finished, wait me for a minute" say subaru

"okay"

* * *

Miiru : so, what do you think about this chapter, btw sorry for the yaoi scene, because i really kamui and subaru fans now

Subaru : thankyou miiru ~

Kurogane : this time i must give my blood again, i think i will die because anemia just kidding

Fai : but i still want your blood

Kurogane : get away from me and my blood

after a while

Miiru : so ignore them, thankyou really for reading this chapter sorry if i'm not good at arranging grammar

Kamui : she say sorry for the weird story too, thanks, bye, see you next chapter .


	5. Chapter 5 : what do you think?

Miiru : so this is chapter 5! thankyou for reading chap 4 ~ the disclaimer will be kamui and fuuma, kamui, fuuma, if you please|?

Fuuma : Miiru doesn't own

Kamui : tsubasa reservoir chronicle

Fai : **warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene**

kurogane : **so if you don't like don't read! spoiler alert! **

subaru : enjoy~

* * *

"so..." said subaru

"he's finished, let's go"

"so from this hallroom, the mao is ruined"

"lol, and there are 2 cave here, shall we separate?"

"yes, syaoran go with kamui and subaru"

"okay"

"so, let's go"

"yeah"

in the 1st cave

"so syaoran, what do you think about fai?"

"hmm, he is like a big brother for me, kurogane too, they are precious person for me"

"ara, i see.. what about you kamui, what do you think about fai?"

"what to say. hmm, he is happy-go-lucky person, who have a cute face"

"eh, cute face?!"

"yeah, not as cute as you subaru, but he have hmm how to say it.. ooh, a girlish face!"

"oh my, thankyou, you are cute too kamui, but that's true, if he were a girl it would be cute!"

"thanks. yeah true! if he is a girl, he would be very popular, and i think kurogane would really love him"

"jezzhh, vampire"

"what do you say syaoran?"

"nothing, it's nothing hahahah *smile* what about you subaru, what do you think about fai?"

"hmmm, the same as kamui, he have cute face, a happy-go-lucky person! oooh! and i think it's really nice to see fai and kurogane together"

"hmmm, thats true, they are like, yin and yang XD XD"

"hahaahhah "

"you are funny syaoran""

"thannks subaru"

on the 2nd cave

"hey kurotan"

"yes?"

"what do you think about me?" nyahahah"

"you are a happy-go-lucky person, a very precious person for me-"

"re-really?" /blush*

"yes of course, you are an annoying person, but without you is not fun at all, so don't die, i'll punch you if you dissapear"

"heheheh, thanks kurorin~ you are a very percious person for me too *hug* "

"hey, stop hugging!"

"no way i'll stop, ahhahah "

"jezzzh.. "

"hey, look light, let's go there"

"yeah"

in the 1st cave

"hey, it's light, let's go there"

after they got there

"hey kurogane, fai!"

"hey!" kurogane and fai start to go to kamui, subaru, and syaoran, but

*bang* "ouch, what the.. what is this" fai's head is hurt because he hit something

"hey! are you okay, no hurt or something, let me check"

"wait a minute kurorin, i'm okay, you worried about me so much nehee *smirk"

"it's not that i'm worried about you, i'm just.."

"you just what? nyahahahah "

"nothing "

"btw, i hit something there, it's like a wall"

"let me check"

"there are a glass like a wall here, we can't go there"

"it's okay, let's walk, don't get separated, it's good if you holds hand, and touch the glass" say syaoran

"okay"

"this is just weird, let's walk over there"

after a while

"we don't find the end, but, let's try walk again"

* * *

Miiru : so.. what do you think about this chapter, sorry for a long update and dhort dtory, thankyou really for reading my fanfic~

Kamui : subaru why do you ask about fai

subaru : yeah, just curious

Miiru : so, thankyou again, and i'm happy that today is my birthday! (25 dec) :) i really happy if you read this ~

Kamui : oh today is your birthday?

Miiru : yesh

Kamui, subaru, fai, kurogane, syaoran, mokona : happy birthday!

Miiru : omg, thanks T^T *tears of joy*


	6. Chapter 6 : the ruins 2

Miiru : hello~ so this is chapter 6! sorry for late update~ thankyou for reading chap 5. so.. the disclaimer would be watanuki and syaoran

Watanuki : miiru coesn't own

Syaoran : tsubasa reservoir chronicle

Miiru : like always, kurorin, fai, if you please~

Kurogane : Stop calling me kurorin! **warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene**

Fai : **so if you don't like don't read! spoiler alert! **

* * *

after maybe 1 hour.

"we don't find the end.. and i'm getting tired walking" said syaoran

"yeah syaoran, i'm getting tired too.. " said fai

"that's good that we still can talk, btw, let's rest for a while"

"yeah"

"finally" *sit down*

"i'm so tired.."

"yeah, me too.. i need some sleep, what time is it?"

"hmm.. i don't know, just i need some sleep"

"okay, who want to sleep, sleep, i will guarding"

"okay..."

"kuro-sama, i want to sleep here" *pointing kuro's thigh*

"yeah, up to you"

after hours

"mmm.. kurorin.. kurorin.."

"yes fai?"

"i still need some sleep"

"just sleep."

"okay"*come back to sleep*

after a while

*yawn* "i'm still sleepy, but let's continue" said syaoran

"yeah"

"hey hey, kamui, subaru"

"mmmmm"

"hey wake up"

"mm? what is it s-syaoran?" subaru woke up first

"wake up, we will continue walking"

"okay, hey kamui, kamui, kamui, wake up"

"yeah... what's wrong subaru?"

"waku up, we will continue walking :) "

"okay..."

"hey fai.. white manju, wake up"

"mmm?"

"wake up, we will continue walking"

"okay dad, hehe " said fai

"why can you call me dad again?!"

"heheheh, dad and mom" said mokona

"chotto, stop call me dad, and stop call fai mom! =_="

"heheheh, now let's continue walking"

"yeah.."

"this invisible wall is realy annoying.. can you remove it fai?"

"hmmmm... i know where this magic wall, it's like from the lecourt country, but.."

"but what?"

"yeah, when in lecourt country, kurotan must move the bokcase right?"

"yeah."

"this wall is.. how to say it, just like the bookcase is not here, so we can't move the magic wall"

"ooh i see.. so let's just continue walking"

"okay~"

after a while

"where the hell is the end!"

"i think there, look look!"

"ooh, yes!" *run*

"finally.."

"so, *trying to touch the invinsible wall* the wall is not here, we can walk together again"

"okay~"

"so.. look what is that?"

"this is.. kind of..power"

"yeah.. a weird.. power"

"how to say it...a weird, make me sick"

"yeah, what is this power"

* * *

Miiru : what is that power? wait for the next chap~

Kurogane : i-i need some sleep

Miiru : sorry, about that (you can't sleep)

Kurogane : no problem, let me sleep now

Fai : sleep here kurorin~ *point his thigh* hehe

Kurogane : hell no!

Miiru : okay, kurorin is already sleep, so be quite, btw thanks for reading, see you next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7 : creatures

Miiru : heyo! sorry for a very very late update :) btw happy new years all, so the disclaimer would be... Fuuma!

Fuuma : thanks for this chance, so.. miiru doesn't own tsubasa reservoir chronicle

Miiru : like always, kurorin, fai, if you please~

Fai : **warning! there may be some BL/yaoi (but not mature) scene**

Kurogane : **so if you don't like don't read! spoiler alert! **

Miiru : for my apologizes because late update, this chapter will be super long :)

* * *

"oi, kid are you okay?" said kurogane

"i don't know, i feel di-z" suddenly syaoran fainted

"oi, kid !"

"this power make him fainted" fai said and he continued " bring him let's go find about this weird power"

"okay"

"this is the same situation when he fainte4d on the museum, i think this *point* cause it"

"what the hell is that? i feel sick, it is full of dark aura"

"that's why syaoran fainted"

"i see"

"this is the source of this country.."

"hey.."

"yeah?"

"quiet"

"kamui, subaru you hear something too right?"

"yes, far away coming here"

after minutes passed.. "the noise coming closer, and really fast!"

"protect yourself! kurogane guard syaoran"

"okay., wait! i can't fight?"

"you fight too but in case if we can't handle it, guard syaoran"

"okay then.. sit here kid"

"you talk to someone who fainted kuro-tan" *grin*

"shut up!"

"it's coming!"

"what are you doing here" say the creature with demon voice

"oh, we just want to know about this weird stone"

"shut up" the creature use his tail and throw fai to the side

"aw that's hurt, but you are the one who must shut up " fai released his magic and attack the creature, it hurted the creature, but the creature still able to walk, once again he throw fai to the side, and go to syaoran

"stop moving" said subaru and subaru attack the creature too, but the creature go to kurogane and syaoran's place

"what do you want?" said kurogane

"that kid"

"why do you want the kid?" ask kurogane with fire lit in his eyes, ready to attack the creature

"the stone want him, not me.."

"the stone?"

"yeah, it's rare when the stone want someone, "

"tell me about that" while he grab his sword and point it to the creature

"okay, everyone will be okay even this stone emits dark aura, but when someone is not okay with it, they will faint just like him"

the creature continue " when someone can't handle the aura, that's means, the stone like him"

"th stone .. like him?"

"yeah, and the stone want that kid for the stone's energy"

"the hell, we are not giving him"

everyone attack the creature, and guard syaoran after they finished the creature, the creature disappear to the stone

"i think the creature is half of the stone"

"yeah.. "

"btw, mokna's earring has already glowing.. that means we must go to the next world"

"ah, i see, i hope we can met again in other worlds" said subaru

"yeah it's really fun talking with you two"

" well then good bye, see you again"

- in the next world -

"so... where are we?" said fai

"i don't know, but" *look around*

"forest.. "

"yeah.."

"i hear something"

"i hear something too.." when suddenly a creature like a big tree-headed dog appear

"gezzhh why we always end up meet some weird creature"

"i think that is mad, then let's run!"

"yeah, kurogane watch syaoran, don't leave him!"

"of course i'm not" and they started to run, the cerberus still running after them

"this creature still chase us" then kurogane continue "look over there! hide inside the root"

"okay"

finally, the creature are not chasing them again

"i think we must hide here for a while,"

"yeah, lucky us that this root is so big that we can go inside"

"just like a house"

"yeah"

* * *

after hours passed

"ugh.. " syaoran woke up, dizziness still haunting him

"where... where are we? "

"oh you already woke up.. i don't know where are we , but we are in the next world"

"so where is fai?"

"he is searching some fruits, he can't leave you alone, so he asked me to stay here"

"ooh.. " syaoran starting to move but the dizziness come back and he nearly fall

"are you okay?"

"just a bit dizzy"

"that's mean you are not okay, rest "

"okay" syaoran go back to sleep

after half an hour passed fai come back

" what do you got?"

"many .. syaoran still asleep?"

"not really, he woke up maybe 30 minute before you came back, but when he is trying to go beside me, he nearly fall"

"then?"

"then i told him to rest"

"oh.. okay, btw, here i found this many, we can eat it of course"

" that's good.. let me eat some, my stomach is growling"

"here choose" after minutes passed

"hmmm? " syaoran wake up and then rubbed his eyes

"oh did we woke you up?"

"no.. ." he said while his stomach growled up and then his cheek turned red "sorry " he continued

"here eat some"

"thanks" and syaoran continue "so.. what happened in the ruins?"

"you faint, ans there are some strange creature but we defeated it.."

"then we must go to the other world"

"i see... "

"so... fai do you found something ? like what is it village?"

"i found one.."

"let's check there"

when they arrived

"huh... i think i have seen this before.."

"yeah me too "

"huh, people? " said the creature like rabbit wearing a scarf

"it's them!" said syaoran

"oh, it's syaoran! syaoran!" the rabbits hug him

"long time not see"

"yeah, thankyou for last time"

"btw, we see something there it's chasing us a very big three-headed dog"

"ooh... him?" the rabbit point cerberus

"huwaa.. what is that?"

"that is the one who chasing us"

"no, he is not chasing you, he want to play with u " said the rabbits

"eh?"

"gezhh.. so before mokona's earring glow, we can stay here."

"yay! let's party"

* * *

Miiru : so.. sorry if you don't think this chapter is long, but i do my best.. thankyou for reading minna!


End file.
